


Secret Injury

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Injured Morality | Patton Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Poisoning, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 24: Secret Injury. Patton gets accidentally poisoned by Deceit, but refuses to say anything.





	Secret Injury

Patton stood there, trying to not noticeably wince. He was in a little bit of pain, but it paled in comparison to the gash that Roman had received across his chest and stomach. Patton could handle a little poison, no problem. He watched Roman get looked over, and when Logan managed to finish stitching up Roman, Deceit laughed next to Patton. "Guess our idiots sometimes pull through, don't they?" he asked, clapping Patton's shoulder.

Trying to resist the urge to crumple underneath the sudden movement, Patton just offered a thin smile and nodded. He didn't want Deceit to know Patton was hurting, especially so soon after they had come to a common ground. It wasn't Deceit's fault that some of the poison he had spat at their attackers had hit Patton as well. But maybe they should take less adventures in the Imagination...at least until everyone knew each other better.

Virgil came over and asked Patton something, but it came out distorted and Patton was left at a loss as to what Virgil said. Virgil repeated the question, frowning, when Patton didn't immediately respond. Patton opened his mouth to respond before his chest felt like it was seizing up, and he passed out.

When he came to again, he had a walloping headache and he was lying on the floor of the room they had been using to patch Roman up. Everyone was huddled around Patton and he coughed. "Wha..." his voice caught in his throat. "What just happened?"

Virgil let out a relieved sigh and Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose. "You just had a seizure, Patton. How many times do we have to go over the rules of quests? You and Remus are both terrible at saying when you're injured, and between the two of you I'm going to go gray!"

"Didn't want anyone to worry...Roman was our top priority," Patton managed.

"You're incredibly lucky I recognized the side-effect of exposure to one of my more potent poisons," Deceit sighed. "And even luckier that I had antivenom on hand. Don't you _ever_ hold out that long again. We don't need you dying on us just yet."

"It would be interesting to see what happens when a side dies, however," Remus mused.

Logan whacked Remus lightly as Roman glared at him. "Not funny," Roman snarled.

"Not joking," Remus retorted.

"Let's just move somewhere less likely to be raided by your NPC's," Logan said to Roman and Remus. "Is anywhere here safe or do we need to return to the Mind Palace?"

Patton tried to sit up, but his arms were shaking too much to get further than an inch off the floor. Deceit rolled his eyes and slung Patton onto his back. "Patton's in no position to continue the quest. I say we go back to the Mind Palace and return when _everyone_ is healthy again."

"Agreed," Virgil said. "I don't need to worry about you guys dying for the next two days minimum."

Reluctantly, everyone headed back to the Mind Palace, Patton still loosely holding onto Deceit while he was being carried back to his room. "Honestly, Patton," Deceit muttered. "You're more likely to be the death of me than Remus, and that's saying something."

Patton snorted. "Honestly?"

"You know what I mean," Deceit said, unceremoniously dropping Patton onto the bed. "Rest up, and I _might_ forgive you for hiding injuries tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
